Canada's Independence?
by IheartItaly
Summary: Canada has had enough on being pushed around by everyone. He decides to ask France for his independence, but ends up being trapped in his house!


Canada's Independence?

Canada was feeling a bit down today. Every time he tried to stand up to America he always couldn't argue. America was the independent below him and was always mistaken for him. Canada hated this and he often swore to get revenge on America. It's not that he hated him, he just wished people would notice him and understand that he wasn't that once British of a child territory. He stared outside of his house and sighed. He picked up his polar bear.

"Mr, Kemijero, why is it that no one understands me? Why does everyone think I'm America?" he asked him.

"Hmm, who are you?"

"I'm Canada! I own you!" Canada said. Then he smiled.

"I got an idea. I should talk to France about letting me become independent." With that he took a flight to France to ask him for his freedom.

Hetalia

Once the plane landed in France, Canada started to build his confidence.

"Yes, I'll go over to France's house, Knock on his door, and ask to be my own independent nation!" But when he arrived at France's doorstep, he felt his confidence slipping away from him. He almost couldn't ring the doorbell.

"What will I do if he doesn't want to let me go? What if he gets angry? What if he-" Before Canada could finish his thoughts, France opened the door.

"Hello? Yes, come on in, please," he said. Then his face brightened when he saw Canada, "Ah, Canada! Boungier! What brings you all the way here?"

"Well, I...just wanted to say hello," Canada lied slightly, feeling even more scared of asking France. France smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come in, come in! We'll talk about it over some tea, no?" he started to lead Canada into his house.

"No, wait!I-well, okay, I guess," Canada said.

Hetalia

Canada sat down on France's royalty decorated couch. France got the tea and sat down across from Canada.

"So?" he said, taking a sip of his tea, "What do you think? Does my lovely home look inviting?"

"Um, yeah," Canada smiled awkwardly as he looked around the fancy room. It looked TOO welcoming. The pillows on the couch were pink with some blue tassels around the edges. The wall papers were covered in flowers. France started brushing his hair and started to count every stroke like he was counting the number of hairs on his head. And he was singing his counting!

"So anyway, France? I was wondering if I could...if you would agree to let me go. Let me become independent?" Canada asked. France smiled.

"I look beautiful, no?" he said, brushing his blonde hair back. It didn't even look like he heard Canada! Or maybe he chose not to? Canada decided to speak a little loader.

"I was asking if I could become independent!"

"What?" France asked, "you want to be independent? Why would I want to let you do that?"

"Well, because. I'm tired of people not acknowledging me for who I am. So I was just wondering-" Canada started.

"Do you not realize how gorgeous I am?" France asked.

"No, it's not that at all. I-"

"Why does no body like me?" France began to sob.

"It's not that I don't like you, France. I just want to be independent," Canada said. France glared.

"No! You are valuable to me, Canada! You were the only thing I was able to conquer over there!"

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're all I got, Canada! And I'll never let you go! Never!" France screamed. Canada, now realizing he was beginning to make France angry, decided to escort himself to the door.

"I know it's rude to leave early, but I just remembered that I have to go meet America!" he lied, rushing to the door. France ran after him and blocked the door. Canada gasped and France laughed.

"Hohohoho! Where do you think you're going? I love you so much, Canada!"

"Get me out of here!" Canada screamed. This was crazy! Know he was trapped in France's house! He ran away to the kitchen and held the door closed. France was really strong and it was all Canada could do to hold him back. He stared to gasp for air as he pushed the door. He could hear France laughing.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Why do you resist? You must give up your strength sometime." And he was right too, Canada was starting to tire. Just as he thought he couldn't go on, he heard a gun load.

"Oh, so sorry. But vould you mind putting your hands up?" came a German accent. Canada breathed a sigh of relief. It was Germany!

"Ahhhh! It's Germany!" France screamed. Canada ran out from the kitchen and hid behind Germany. Germany stared at him.

"America?"

"No! I'm Canada! Thanks so much for saving me, Germany!" Canada said. Germany shook his head.

"Actually, I came to invade France. I didn't know you vere here, Canada." he said. Canada gulped. If Germany was here to take over France, then he would have authority over Canada as well!

"I'm never getting out of here, am I?" Canada cried.

The End


End file.
